<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chicken and chick kisses by jjxngyoons (jjxneus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025332">chicken and chick kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxngyoons'>jjxngyoons (jjxneus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheek Kisses, College AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, pink joochan, purple youngtaek, summer suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxngyoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He's expecting an "I missed you" or maybe even a demand for a kiss accompanied by a sly fox-like smile that has Joochan's pretty eyes sparkling with stars. <br/>But instead, Youngtaek is hit with—</p>
  <p>"You had chicken without me."</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Son Youngtaek | TAG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chicken and chick kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i wrote this at 1am please love me ness ao3/jootaek nation</p>
<p>alternate titles:<br/>- chicken run (courtesy of ei)<br/>- bro ur kiss tastes like spicy chicken (also courtesy of ei)<br/>- nothing on my tongue but hallelujah (courtesy of al telling me to pull up hallelujah lyrics and point to a random one with my eyes closed) <br/>thanks friends, sorry i didnt go with any of those</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The haze of Summer makes Youngtaek's brain feel fuzzy, the video playing on his phone fading into muffled background noise while he lays sprawled out horizontally on the long couch. One of his legs slowly slips off the edge, his ankle just brushing against the floor, but his limbs feel too heavy to bother re-manoeuvring them. He can feel his shorts riding up along his thighs, blown up a little higher every few seconds by a short pedestal fan he'd gotten a few years back when he'd first moved into this apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a faint jingling of keys just outside the front door that goes mostly unnoticed by him as he half-watches his video, the colours blurring together as his eyes focus and unfocus. It's hard resisting the urge to take a nap, to just close his eyes and bask in the weak little gusts from his fan. He doesn't even realise he's started dozing off, phone falling flat onto his chest, until the door opens and he hears familiar footsteps step inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He adjusts his phone first, propping it back up in his hands and rewinding the video a few minutes to where he last has retained memories of it. There's a soft thud by the door— a backpack hitting the ground as shoes are kicked off and then the footsteps grow louder as they approach. He's so focused, forcing himself to pay attention so he doesn't have to rewind again, that he barely even notices the air from the fan is being blocked by someone standing in front of it— or that there is, in fact, someone else in the room — until a fluffy head of pink hair wriggles its way underneath his hands and Joochan smiles up at him with his chin on Youngtaek's chest. He groans at the sudden weight and uncomfortable sweaty contact but his boyfriend is not deterred at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." Joochan greets him — if anything, his grin grows even wider as Youngtaek squirms from the heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome home," he pauses his video and sets his phone down on the coffee table beside them, patting the top of Joochan's head with his other hand. "How was class?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh it was great!" Joochan's pink hair bounces as he drags himself along Youngtaek's body, pulling himself closer until his chin rests between Youngtaek's collarbones. "We were in one of those new campus buildings they've been constructing for the past, like, 500 years so the aircon was actually working." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, lucky," Youngtaek grumbles, feeling himself sinking further and further into the couch in a cocoon of heat. He opens his mouth to say something else but Joochan pouts up at him with eyes squinted in suspicion. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's expecting an "I missed you" or maybe even a demand for a kiss accompanied by a sly fox-like smile that has Joochan's pretty eyes sparkling with stars. It's almost routine for them whenever one of them comes home from classes, their uni class schedules not always aligning in such a way that results in them both being on campus together. So it isn't rare for one or both of them to want cuddles and kisses, but instead Youngtaek is hit with—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You had chicken without me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks, closes his mouth, blinks again. That only makes Joochan lean in closer and sniff, still pouting as he repeats accusingly. "You had chicken without me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You weren't home yet," Youngtaek tries to defend himself to no avail as Joochan's pout only becomes more exaggerated. He shakes his dark purple hair out his eyes and pats Joochan's cheek, "I saved you half of it in the kitchen though?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Joochan visibly perks up, lifting his whole body so that he's straddling Youngtaek's waist instead of laying on top of him. He leans down until his forehead rests against the other's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joochan's hands press against Youngtaek's chest as he closes the distance between them to kiss him, short and sweet as his tongue darts out to run along Youngtaek's lips. A spark of mischief flashes in Joochan's eyes as he pulls away again and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got the spicy chicken." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngtaek makes an odd noise from the back of his throat as Joochan laughs, "Did you really have to kiss me to find out?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Of course." Joochan answers with complete conviction, "How else would I have known what sorta chicken you got?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin turns sly in the way that's as familiar to Youngtaek as Joochan's voice and laugh and touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, hyung… I might need another just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>make sure I know what you bought." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Youngtaek is weak and gay, absolutely defenseless as he reaches a hand around the back of Joochan's head to pull him back down for a second kiss, then a third, and a fourth until he feels more than he hears Joochan giggle against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you." Joochan whispers, a little breathless and flustered when they finally pull apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too." Youngtaek's almost certain he's visibly just as much of a mess as Joochan is, still sweaty and uncomfortable from the heat but beyond happy and more than a little lovestruck as he smiles back up at his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you more." Joochan grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you love me more than chicken?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joochan squints down at Youngtaek, pretending to mull over the question, even tapping his finger against his chin. His gaze flickers over to the kitchen a few times as the fingers of his other hand tap a little pattern against Youngtaek's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, he stops and says with firm solemnity, "No, I could never do that to my beloved chicken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngtaek lets out a dramatic gasp, slapping his hand over his heart as Joochan struggles and fails to hold back his cackles. He bends down and leaves one last kiss to Youngtaek's cheek and slides off of him, footsteps heavy as he runs to the kitchen to find his portion of the chicken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you!" He shouts back as he disappears through the doorway, "I'd choose you over chicken any day! Just maybe not today!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Youngtaek finds that he's not quite so sure anymore whether the warmth in his cheeks is from the heat of the Summer or from Joochan's kiss— but he's definitely not at risk of falling asleep anymore. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>